Bound
by Krum-Luver
Summary: This is a fic about Viktor Krum, since no one else seems to love him! It's a V/Hr pairing, btw. Involves love, a special bond, arranged marriage, and good ol' Hogwarts. Rated R for much later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

I'M BACK!!!!!!! *stunned silence, then whispers of damn, I thought we'd gotten rid of her! ensue*......................You know you missed me......Anyhoo, this is a Herm/Viktor fic, because KRUM IS THE BEST, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yup, in this chapter, Viktor is back at home about a week after school ends, he gets a letter from Hermione, yada yada yada. Nothing important, just vital to get the rest of the story told. Oh yeah, and it's from Viktor's point of view, for the sake of making it more interesting. So read it. Yeah. I'll go away now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (seriously, I don't; I lost my wallet)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
BOOM!!!!! (a/n: Heehee, did I scare you?! *evil grin*)  
  
I woke with a start, almost falling off the bed. A flash of white lightening and another huge   
  
boom of thunder succeeded in bringing me to full consciousness. If there was one thing I   
  
didn't like about Bulgaria, it was the endless storms during the summer season. With them   
  
came inescapable cabin fever and depression, along with nasty colds. As I sat on my bed   
  
staring out at the endless torrent of rain, there was a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
Come in I called in a voice still hoarse from sleep. The door opened, and my mother   
  
entered, holding a few pieces of parchment.  
  
Good morning, Viktor, she said, kissing my cheek. I mumbled a reply while in the midst of   
  
a huge yawn, and gesturing towards the pieces of parchment, I asked,  
  
Are those for me? Mother nodded and held them out to me.  
  
Yes, dear, they came this morning. I took them, and she sat down on the edge of my bed   
  
while I ripped open the first of the letters. It was from my Quidditch captain, Dimitrov.  
  
Practice has been canceled due to high winds, threats of severe storms, and flooding, I   
  
read out loud. Good, means I can get more sleep. Before Mother could scold me for   
  
being lazy, I opened the other letter. As I read the first line, my heart skipped a beat: it was   
  
from Hermione! Not wanting to read this one with Mother still in the room, I quickly put it face   
  
down on the bed. Mother gave me a quizzical look, and I could feel my face turn pink.   
  
It's just from a friend, I muttered, hoping my face wouldn't betray me. My mother,   
  
however, is not a women easily fooled. She looked from my flushed face to the letter on   
  
the bed, smiled, looking as if she had just been told a rather juicy secret, and slyly asked,  
  
It's from that girl you wanted to have over, isn't it? My blush grew deeper as I replied   
  
Her smile grew wider, and she stood up.  
  
Well, I'd better let you read it in private then, hadn't I? She kissed my forehead again, and   
  
left. Face still burning, I snatched the letter and began reading it quietly to myself.  
  
'Dear Viktor,  
  
How are you? I'm doing fine, except I'm bored to death. We live out on the moor,   
out in the middle of nowhere.There's not even a library! Anyway, how has your summer   
been? Have you been playing a lot of Quidditch? I'm sorry I couldn't come and visit you, it   
would have been so much fun. I begged my mum and dad to let me come, but you know   
how it is. They don't want their daughter alone in a foreign country. Not that I'd really be  
alone.........but I only wish they knew you, they would change their minds, I just know it!   
Well, there's no use dwelling on it, maybe next summer? Will you still be playing for the   
Vratsva Vultures then? You're an excellent Seeker, but maybe you''l want to try something   
else, for variety. Well, I have to go now, so write back!  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione'   
  
  
I finished the letter with a huge grin on my face. I had been waiting to hear from her ever   
  
since I got home. Jumping out of bed, I hurried over to my desk and pulled out a piece of   
  
parchment and a quill. Sitting down, I leaned on my elbows and thoughtfully chewed the   
  
end of my quill for a moment, then I smoothed out the piece of parchment and began to   
  
write, softly reading out loud as I wrote.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
I am also sorry you could not come to stay with me. My parents were looking   
forward to meeting you. Like you said, maybe next summer. There is not much to do here   
either. I will continue to be Seeker, although now that you mention it, I would like to try other   
things. I have not played much yet this summer, mostly because it has not stopped  
storming since I came back. I am very happy to be done with school, especially since we   
have no Headmaster. But, I am thinking that having no Headmaster is better than having   
Karkaroff. Hopefully, Durmstrang will employ a more trustworthy person this time around.   
well, there is not much to tell you, so this is it for now. Goodbye.  
  
Sincerely,  
Viktor'   
  
  
Finished, I threw the quill down and reread the letter. I wasn't satisfied with it, as it sounded   
  
cold and uninteresting, but it was the best I could manage with my English skills. It wasn't   
  
nearly as friendly as Hermione's letter, which was cheerful and warm, just like her. Thinking   
  
about that made me miss her even more. In the midst of this rainy gloom, I needed   
  
someone cheerful. Sighing, I stood up, got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen,   
  
where my owl, Nikita, was dozing in his cage. Prodding him awake, I said.  
  
I need you to take this to Herm-own-ninny for me. Nikita, resenting being sent out in the   
  
freezing cold rain, glared at me and reluctantly allowed me to attach my letter to his leg.   
  
Carrying him over to the window, I opened it and flung him out before he could change his   
  
stubborn little mind. As I watched, he was immediately side swept by a strong gust of   
  
wind, but he quickly beat his large wings and regained balance. After eating breakfast, I   
  
wandered around the house, out of my mind with boredom. I thought of inviting some   
  
friends over, but then I remembered that they were all at work. Unlike me, whether they had   
  
to work or not didn't depend on the weather. Scowling, I kicked the stone wall, wishing I was   
  
somewhere that wasn't here. Preferably in England, where Hermione was. I briefly   
  
considered moving there, but then decided I wouldn't want to leave my house. I loved it too   
  
much. It wasn't technically a house; it used to be a small castle, built by a thousand years   
  
ago by my great great great great great great grandfather, Ivan the Shrewd, as a summer   
  
vacation home. It featured a solid stone structure (with the exception of the front door), tiny   
  
windows, and, best of all, two small towers, one of which contained my bedroom, the other   
  
one a spare bedroom. Situated halfway up the side of a small mountain, it loomed over our   
  
town. When I was little, I used to pretend I was a king, and the village was my kingdom. I   
  
would beg my parents to let me fly my toy broomstick further up into the mountains, so I   
  
could slay wild beasts and monsters like all good kings did, but they would never let me.  
  
There's too many cliffs for a little boy to fall of off! they would sternly tell me. They never   
  
more vampires in eighteen years than most wizards see in their entire life. Where I lived,   
  
vampires were as common at night as crickets and fireflies, and once in awhile, if it was a   
  
particularly gloomy day, I would spot one during daylight hours. Lost in my thoughts, I had   
  
  
wandered up to the spare room in the tower. Entering, I sat down on the edge of the quilt-  
  
covered bed. and gazed around. It was big room, warm and cozy. Next to the bed was a   
  
nightstand covered in lace that my grandmother had knitted, and there was a big fireplace   
  
across from the bed. Even though the fireplace was dark and empty, the room stayed fairly   
  
warm, since the only window in the room was only a few feet long and not wide. Sighing, I   
  
leaned back against the pillows. If Hermione had been able to visit me, this was the room   
  
she would have stayed in. We had many more bedrooms, but nothing could quite   
  
compare to sleeping in a centuries-old tower. Once again, thinking of Hermione made me   
  
feel slightly depressed, so I got up and went back downstairs, at which point my mother   
  
found me and gave me a long list of chores to do. Oh well,' I thought, as I drew my wand,   
  
prepared to clean until I dropped. At least it's something to do.'  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
FINALLY!!!! damn, that took forever to type! Anyway, I hope you liked this. there's more coming tomorrow, so check back! Oh yeah, read and review please! Constructive criticism welcomed, and absolutely NO VIKTOR BASHING!!!!!! Thank you and good day.


	2. Chp.2

Second chapter! Viktor gets a letter from Dumbledore, his parents are suspicious, and weird things start to happen.   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own him *tear*  
**********************************************************  
  
The rain finally eased up, so I spent the rest of the week at Quidditch   
  
practice. Hermione hadn't responded to my last letter yet, but I was to   
  
busy to have time to think about it much. Finally, on Friday night, a letter   
  
came, but it wasn't from Hermione. I was in my room, having just gotten   
  
out of the shower after a particularly muddy practice, when I heard my   
  
mother calling for me to come downstairs. I pulled on some clothes and   
  
headed down to where she and my Father were sitting in the parlor. I   
  
smiled as I walked in, but stopped at the sight of them. They were sitting   
  
on the couch, and laying on the mahogany coffee table in front of them   
  
was an official-looking piece of parchment. On their faces they wore a   
  
look of dead seriousness. I was alarmed, to say the least.  
  
What's wrong? I asked in a voice full of concern. Father spoke first.  
  
Sit down, Viktor, he said, gesturing to a chair on the other side of the   
  
table. I sat. My mother picked up the piece of parchment and handed it to   
  
me.  
  
  
This just came, she said softly. Giving her my best I-didn't-do-it look, I   
  
opened the letter and began to read.  
  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Krum,  
I am terribly sorry for any inconveniences I might cause you, but this is a matter of utmost urgency. I need you to bring your son, Viktor, to London by 12:00 tomorrow. Viktor will explain to you who I am. I cannot say much more, in case this letter is intercepted by the wrong person. In any case, when you arrive, go straight to the Leaky Cauldron. Once again, I an sorry for any inconveniences this might cause you. See you tomorrow.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
I looked up from the letter, stunned. What on earth did Professor   
  
Dumbledore want to see me for? I felt a nasty sinking feeling in my   
  
stomach as I remembered the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Under   
  
the Imperius Course, i had tortured that boy, Cedric Diggory, who had   
  
murdered not half an hour later by You-Know-Who. My insides writhed   
  
with fear and guilt as I recalled that horrible night. I remembered being   
  
waken up by the Hogwarts nurse, and hearing what had happened. I   
  
remembered feeling sad, angry, scared, and above all, guilty. All I could   
  
think about was how horrible Diggory's parents would be feeling, and   
  
how much they would hate me. How much Hermione would hate me.   
  
Fortunately, everyone seemed to accept the fact that I hadn't tortured   
  
him of my own free will, and no harsh words or resentful feelings came my   
  
way. I as jolted out of my thoughts by my Father clearing his throat.  
  
First of all, who is this Dumbledore? he asked, frowning at me. And   
  
what could he possibly want with you?  
  
Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of   
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, I replied. Father nodded his head.  
  
Ah yes, Hogwarts. Your mother and I discussed sending you there when   
  
you were little, but in the end we decided we would rather have you go   
  
somewhere closer to home. All that business with You-Know-Who.....  
  
This was news to me. I never knew my parents had wanted to send me   
  
to Hogwarts. I would have much rather gone there than to Durmstrang,   
  
with that git Karkaroff as Headmaster. Father continued.  
  
This wouldn't have anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament,would   
  
it? he asked, his expression darkening. I thought the officials had all   
  
agreed you were under the influence of the Imperious Curse and in no   
  
way are responsible for the events of that night. It sounded as if Father   
  
had memorized the official letter the Ministry of Magic had sent us a few   
  
weeks ago. I shrugged.  
  
I don't know what he wants. But it must be important.  
  
Mother, looking worried, asked,  
  
Viktor, dear, you didn't get into any kind of trouble while you were there,   
  
did you? I shook my head.  
  
Not that I know of. Nevertheless, she still looked worried  
  
Mum, come on! You know me! Am I a troublemaker? Father, a faint smile   
  
playing at his lips, seemed ready to answer that question for me, but was   
  
silenced by a look from Mother.  
  
No, dear, your not. Still...... she trailed off, still looking worried. My   
  
father sighed.  
  
Well, whatever it is, we'll have to go. The sooner we find what this is all   
  
about, the better. The tone of his voice told Mother and I this was the   
  
end of the conversation, so I said good night and went back upstairs to   
  
my room. Getting changed into some pajama bottoms, I crawled into bed,   
  
my mind spinning with thoughts. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't   
  
think of any reason Dumbledore would want to see. Any other reason,   
  
that it, than something dealing with the Triwizard Tournament. I lay there   
  
in the darkness and pondered this, until, quite literally, I thought myself   
  
to sleep.  
**********************************************************  
  
Yay! Read and review if you want to find out why Viktor's poor parents have to drag their son all the way to London!


	3. Chp. 3

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEvhr3/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
PChapter three! Viktor goes to Diagon Alley, finds out what Dumbledore wants, Hermione makes her debut, and both of them receive some shocking news. Oh yeah, and I wanted to say something else: I know Dumbledore would never ever do anything like what hes about to do, but thats why it called a fan FIC, right?! FICTION!!?? NOT TRUE!!! Okay......I;m done...... :PBR  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the sexiest Bulgarian in the world, and I hope she realizes what a lucky little shit she is............(no offense to her, of course)BR  
**********************************************************BR  
When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I did was pack a small   
  
valise. We would be staying in London overnight; Mother wanted to do   
  
some shopping in Diagon Alley. After a hurried breakfast, Mother, Father,   
  
and I headed outside and prepared to depart. We were Apparating.   
  
Apparation was a tricky concept to begin with, but Cross-Country   
  
Apparation was almost unheard of. We were one of the few families   
  
brave enough (or foolish enough) to do it frequently. Father looked over   
  
at my mother and I.BR  
  
We both nodded, and I closed my eyes, preparing   
  
for Dissapparation. I sensed the disappearance of my parents almost   
  
immediately; I was still relatively new to the art of Apparation, and   
  
therefore, much slower than they were. I pictured Diagon Alley as well as   
  
  
I could remember it, and focused my energy. I felt a strange windy   
  
sensation around me, and had the faint impression I was flying. The next   
  
thing I knew, I had opened my eyes and was standing in Diagon Alley. I   
  
had Apparated right outside the brick wall that separated the Leaky   
  
Cauldron from the rest of Diagon Alley, and my parents, having arrived a   
  
few seconds before me, were already walking through the arch that had   
  
appeared. I hurriedly followed them. When we entered the pub, the old   
  
bartender hurried up to us, as if he had been anxiously expecting us, and   
  
spoke briefly and quietly with my father, then hurried off up a set of   
  
stairs. Seeing my puzzled expression, Father explained.BR  
  
s gone to get Dumbledore. I nodded, and we   
  
waited. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming back down the   
  
stairs and turned to see a smiling Dumbledore.BR  
  
Hello again, Mr. Krum, he said, shaking my hand.BR  
  
Hello, Professor, I replied, suddenly feeling quite shy. His   
  
blue eyes twinkled at me for a moment, then he turned to Mother and   
  
Father.BR  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Krum, he said, shaking hands with each of   
  
them. I am Albus Dumbledore, as Viktor has probably already told   
  
you. As soon as the others arrive, I will be most delighted to explain   
  
everything. IWho else is coming?/I I wondered, but before I   
  
  
could ask, the front door of the pub swung open and in walked Hermione.   
  
I was, to say the least, stunned. All I could do was stand and stare.   
  
Hermione, however, was different story. The minute she saw me, her   
  
whole face lit up with a smile.BR  
  
she cried, and to my utter amazement, she ran   
  
over and hugged me.BR  
  
I stammered, after she had let go of   
  
me. Herm-own-ninny, vat are you doing here? She shook   
  
her head.BR  
  
I dont know, what are you doing here? I   
  
shrugged.BR  
  
I dont know either. Despite the odd circumstances,   
  
I was very happy to see her, and although surprised, I was very flattered   
  
that she was so happy to see me. Behind her were a middle-aged man   
  
and women who could be none other than her parents. I was surprised   
  
at how much she resembled her father, only a lot prettier. (A/N: Hee hee   
  
hee......)BR  
  
After everyone had been introduced to each other, Dumbledore cleared   
  
his throat in order to get everyones attention.BR  
  
I know you must all be wondering why I have called you   
  
here. he began. I noticed with a slight jolt of alarm that his face   
  
  
and his tone of voice had become totally serious. He continued,   
  
addressing Hermione and me.BR  
  
Mr. Krum, Miss Granger, Im afraid I must first speak to your   
  
parents, alone. You will wait in another parlor. Hermione and I   
  
just had time to exchange puzzled looks before we were ushered, by   
  
Dumbledore and the bartender, into separate parlors. As the doors to my   
  
parlor closed, I sat down in one of the chairs, my head filled with   
  
bewildered thoughts. IWhy is Hermione here, too? /II wondered.   
  
IWhy does Dumbledore want to talk to our parents first? /II waited   
  
for what seemed like a lifetime. A couple of times, I contemplated opening   
  
the parlor door a crack and eavesdropping, but I knew that would be   
  
disrespectful, so I kept still. I was just pondering why Hermione and I had   
  
not been able to wait in the same room, so we would at least be able to   
  
keep each other company, when the door opened and Dumbledore came   
  
in. I jumped to my feet, assuming he wanted me to come back into the   
  
other room, but he motioned for me to sit back down. I sat and anxiously   
  
gazed at him. I was relieved to see that he was smiling, but his eyes   
  
were still quite serious. He sat down in the chair across for me, and after   
  
a brief silence, spoke.BR  
  
Well, Viktor, you must be very curious as to what is going on, am I   
  
right? I nodded politely, shy once more in the presence of this   
  
  
wizard. Dumbledore leaned forward, and fixed his bright blue gaze on   
  
me.BR  
  
Viktor, I am going to get straight to the point. You and Miss   
  
Granger do not know it, but the two of you have a very special and   
  
powerful magical connection to each other. It is very complicated; so   
  
complicated in fact, that even the most intelligent wizard in the world   
  
could not fully explain it. It is the work of an ancient magic. Very few   
  
wizards or witches ever possess a connection like this. You and Hermione   
  
are the only ones alive at the moment who have it. Are you following me,   
  
Viktor?BR  
  
I wasnt, not completely. I was too shocked at the moment to   
  
understand even the simplest of explanations. Nevertheless, I managed   
  
to nod. Dumbledore continued.BR  
  
The fact that the two of you met last year was most likely a stroke   
  
of luck, although personally, I believe it would have happened no matter   
  
what. In any case, your unique connection is no doubt the cause of your   
  
attraction to Miss Granger.BR  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt my face change from deathly   
  
white to crimson. I knew it had been no small secret among the youth of   
  
Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons that I fancied Hermione, but I   
  
had no idea Dumbledore knew about it. On the other hand, it   
  
  
wasnt really that surprising. Dumbledore didnt overlook   
  
much. Noticing my embarrassment, Dumbledores eyes shone with   
  
amusement for a moment, then growing serious once again, said,BR  
  
I discussed the matter with both of your parents, and I will tell   
  
you what I told them. Undoubtabley, you are aware of the situation with   
  
Lord Voldemort (I flinched at the sound of You-Know-Whos   
  
name, but Dumbledore took no notice) You were a first-hand   
  
witness and victim of the horrors of his regained powers. The reason your   
  
and Hermiones connection is so important is that you can use it to   
  
help defeat the Dark powers, should the need arise. When you and Miss   
  
Granger are together, your connection gives both of you extraordinary   
  
magical powers, many times stronger than the ones you possess already.   
  
When you are together, you are protectors of not only yourselves, but   
  
the whole magical community. Together, you are protectors of all that is   
  
good, and your powers can only be used to stop evil. If things happen as   
  
I predict they will, we will need you both right now. If the two of you join   
  
together, we have an amazing chance of defeating the Dark Lord.   
  
He paused to let his speech sink in. I couldnt believe what I was   
  
hearing. it shocked, excited, and scared the bloody hell out of me all at   
  
the same time. After a few moments, I spoke, my voice shaky.BR  
  
Professor, if Herm-own-ninny and I haff a connection, vhy   
  
  
dont vee feel it vhen wee are together? Dumbledore   
  
smiled, and replied,BR  
  
When you are with Hermione. what do you feel? I thought   
  
for a minute.BR  
  
Vell......vhen I am with her, I feel.......safe. I feel a bit braver, and   
  
happy, but I mostly feel....I mostly feel love. I blushed as I spoke,   
  
not used to revealing my feelings to another person. Dumbledores   
  
smile grew wider, his eyes twinkling.BR  
  
Ah, that is the connection you are feeling. As I said before, you   
  
and Hermione are bonded very deeply, in a way most people could never   
  
even dream of. When you are with each other, you become a part of each   
  
other, and you are already beginning to sense it. I nodded   
  
thoughtfully, then asked,BR  
  
Does Herm-own-ninny know yet? Dumbledore   
  
nodded.BR  
  
Indeed, I have already talked to Miss Granger. Which reminds me,   
  
there is another thing I need to discuss with you, and it is quite a serious   
  
subject. He leaned forward and continued. Even though   
  
you can feel your bind right now, in order for it to be complete, you and   
  
Miss Granger must be fully joined together. My heart did a weird   
  
skip in my chest.BR  
  
  
Vat do you mean? I asked apprehensively. How do   
  
vee become fully joined? Dumbledore sighed, and I could tell that   
  
what he was going to say next was troubling.BR  
  
Viktor, in order for the bond to be fully effective, you and   
  
Hermione will have to be legally and spiritually joined bound together. In   
  
short, you and Hermione will have to be married.BR  
  
I had the sensation of being dropped from a tall building, as my heart   
  
plummeted into my stomach at these words.BR  
  
M-married? Me and Herm-own-ninny? I choked out,   
  
stunned. Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely.BR  
  
Yes, Im afraid so. I have already discussed the matter with   
  
your and Hermiones parents, and they have all agreed that it   
  
would be the best thing for the both of you. For reasons best left alone   
  
for now, it will be safest for Miss Granger to go back to Bulgaria with you,   
  
after you are married.BR  
  
I felt dangerously close to being sick.BR  
  
But Professor! I protested. How can vee possibly   
  
get married? Vee are much too young! I am only eighteen, and Herm-  
  
own-ninny......she is still only a child! As much as I loved   
  
Hermione. I was in no way prepared to become her husband. I was   
  
barely an adult, and Hermione still had her whole adolescence ahead of   
  
  
her. I couldnt do that to her, take away all those years of freedom   
  
and innocence. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.BR  
  
Viktor, believe me when I say I do not like this anymore than you   
  
do. I wish there was something I could do, but there just isnt.   
  
Remember this though: your fate and the fate of the entire wizarding   
  
world rest almost squarely on this decision.BR  
  
I understand, I said softly. We sat in silence for a moment,   
  
then I asked, BR  
  
Professor, vhen are vee to be married?BR  
  
In one week, he said promptly. Seeing my dumbfounded   
  
look, he added,BR  
  
I know it is too soon, but it is vital that this is done as soon as   
  
possible. Your parents have decided that you will be married here, in   
  
England, but you will be going home tomorrow to prepare   
  
yourselves.BR  
  
I thought of something else.BR  
  
Vhat vill vee do during the school year? Vee vill not be together   
  
then.BR  
  
Dumbledore smiled.BR  
  
Ah, you see, this is where it gets even more interesting. Once the   
  
two of your are bound legally and in spirit, your connection will stay   
  
  
strong even when you are apart. it is only in times of growing trouble,   
  
and times of utmost urgency that you will have to be with each other   
  
physically. I nodded, then asked, rather embarrassedly,BR  
  
Professor, vill I be able to see Herm-own-ninny at all during the   
  
school year? I mean, I vill....I vill miss her... I trailed off, my face   
  
hot. Dumbledore laughed kindly.BR  
  
You will certainly be able to see her. She can go home for the   
  
holidays, and you can meet on Hogsmeade weekends. I nodded   
  
again, feeling slightly happier, and Dumbledore stood up, saying,  
  
"Well, that is all, I'm afraid. I will let you and Miss Granger discuss the   
  
matter with each other." He opened the door, and I got up and followed   
  
him out of the parlor and across the room. I could feel the eyes of mine   
  
and Hermione's parents on me, but I kept my gaze fixed on the floor and   
  
didn't look at them. When we had reached Hermione's parlor, Professor   
  
Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at me, then left me on my own. Taking   
  
a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to calm my nerves, I quietly opened   
  
the door and entered. Hermione had her back to me, her head resting on   
  
her arms. Feeling a sense of dread, I closed the door softly behind me   
  
and walked over to her. I stood there for a few moments, but she didn't   
  
move. Finally, I spoke.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
  
Hermione raised her head with a start to look at me. I could tell   
  
immediately that she had been crying; her eyes were red and watery and   
  
her cheeks were flushed. I was feeling more awful by the second.  
  
"_Viktor_." Her voice was a devastated whisper. She sat up straight in her   
  
chair, and spoke again, this time in a would-be nonchalant voice.  
  
"Sit down." I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. For a minute   
  
neither of us said anything, then I murmured,  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, I......I'm sorry..........I vish I could do something about   
  
this........" I trailed off, not knowing quite what it was I wanted to tell her.   
  
Hermione attempted a shaky smile.  
  
"Oh Viktor, it's not your fault. It's not anybodys fault. Only......" she broke   
  
off, tears beginning to run down her face again.  
  
"Only vhat?" I prodded gently. She looked down at the floor as she   
  
replied in a trembling voice.  
  
"We're so young, Viktor. I'm only fourteen!" By now, Hermione was   
  
sobbing as she spoke. "I'm not even out of school yet! I'm not ready to   
  
get married, neither of us are! How is this _ever_ going to work?!"   
  
Overcome, she buried her head in her arms again. Feeling horrible, I   
  
akwardly reached out, and gently rubbed her back until she had calmed   
  
down enough to talk. Sitting up again, Hermione brushed the tears off   
  
her face.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I must sound so selfish." I quickly shook my   
  
head.  
  
"No, you are not being selfish. I feel exactly the same way. I don't think   
  
there is anything we can do, though." Hermoine gave a short laugh.  
  
"I know," she said softly. "But it's going to be so hard. I have to leave   
  
Mum and Dad, and all my friends....." she trailed off once again, once   
  
more on the verge of tears. What I did next surprised even me. Moving   
  
closer to her, I gently took her hands in mine. Hermione looked up in   
  
surprise, and her eyes met mine as I said,  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, I know it is going to be hard. For both of us. But, I   
  
promise you, I'll take care of you as well as I know how, and be the best   
  
husband I can." As I gazed into those beautiful brown eyes, bright with   
  
tears, somehow I knew she trusted me.  
  
"_Okay_," she whispered. I managed a small smile, then stood up. Hermione   
  
followed suit. I opened the parlor door for her, and she led the way back   
  
to where our parents and Dumbledore were sitting. Right away I noticed   
  
the both my mother and Hermione's mother had been crying. Our fathers   
  
just sat there looking so grim you would have thought someone died.   
  
After exchanging a brief, apprehensive look with Hermione, we each went   
  
and sat next to our parents. Immediately, Dumbledore spoke, addressibg   
  
Hermione and I.  
  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Krum, I know this decision is not at all in to your liking,   
  
and seems, without a doubt, unfair and ludicrous. But," Here he fixed his   
  
peircing blue gaze on each of us in turn. "Belive me when I tell you, _it was   
  
ment to be._ You will begin to feel your bond even in the moments after   
  
you are married, and as it grows stronger, you will began to understand   
  
the working magic behind it. And remember this as well: by acknowleding   
  
your bond and respecting it, the two of you have become heroes. You will   
  
be beacons of hope in dark times to come."  
  
Hermione and I said nothing; we merely nodded. To tell the truth, I   
  
wasn't thinking much about becoming a beacon of hope. I was too busy   
  
feeling horrible about being the man with whom Hermione was being   
  
forced to spend the rest of her life with. I was sure Hermione wasn't too   
  
thrilled about it either. I was brought back to the real world by the sound   
  
of chairs being pushed back and people standing up. Our little meeting   
  
was over. Quickly, I stood up too. Dumbledore once again shook hands   
  
with everybody, and with a faint popping noise, was gone. I wanted to   
  
go to Hermione, but she and her parents were already making their way   
  
towards the pub doors. As she passed by me, she whispered,  
  
"_I'll owl you soon._" I nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Herm-own-ninny." She smiled briefly at me, then was gone. I   
  
stood for a moment, gazing at the spot where she had been standing,   
  
  
then turned to my parents. They were standing side by side behind me,   
  
watching me intently, their expressions unreadable. The sight was   
  
strangly eerie; I felt a small shiver go down my spine. Drawing and   
  
uneven breath, I tried pathetically to make conversation,  
  
"So........." They didn't react in the slightest. Feelng increasingly   
  
uncomfortable, I stood there, silently twisting my hands. Finally, Mother   
  
cleared her throat and said in a would-be cheerful voice,  
  
"Viktor, honey, why don't you go up to your room? Or find something to   
  
do in Diagon Alley? Your father and I have a few things to do." I started   
  
to ask her what it was they had to do, but stopped when I realized the   
  
answer was obvious. Instead, I nodded. Mother smiled at me, her eyes   
  
growing bright with tears. She kissed my cheek, the turned to father.  
  
"Come, Stasi." Father began to follow her, then paused. Putting a hand   
  
on my shoulder, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then   
  
closed it again. He gave me a small smile, patted my shoulder, then   
  
followed my mother out of the Leaky Cauldron. After they had gone, I   
  
stood there, unsure of what to do. Part of me wanted to shut myself up in   
  
my room and think about everything that had just happened, and part of   
  
me wanted to get the hell out of there, to go walk around and try to get   
  
my mind off of things. I chose the latter, strode over to the door, and left.  
  
**********************************************************EEP!!! What a surprise! Well, I hope you all are properly shocked! You know what to do now! R/R!!!!!!!


	4. Chp. 4

OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!! What's gonna happen next, you ask? Well, read and find out. I'm not going to Arkansas after all, so I'll have more time to write. So yeah......enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Ugh.....do I really have to keep saying it?!  
**********************************************************  
We left Diagon Alley early the next morning, after making arrangements to come back in about a week. After Apparating home, Mother and Father told me to go put my things away, and join them in the parlor. I carried my things upstairs, and as I put them away, I thought of something I hadn't before. How come, I wondered, if Hermione and I have such a strong connection, why hasn't she ever shown any sign of feeling it? Dumbledore had said our connection was the reason I was attracted to her in the first place. If that was the case, was Hermione attracted to _me_? In the time we had spent together during my year at Hogwarts, I hadn't ever really gotten the impression that she was interested in being anything more than my friend. If she was by any chance attracted to me, she sure was being discreet about it. Then again, she had seemed quite happy to see me the previous day...... I was done putting everything away, so I left my room and went back downstairs. Entering the parlor, I sat down on the sofa, next to my mother and opposite from my father. Right away, I noticed a small, velvet-covered box on the tea table, but my attention was drawn elsewhere by the sound of my mother's voice.  
Viktor, you're father and I have been talking, and we have made a decision. Since you and Herm-own-ninny are to live here after the wedding, we have decided it would be best if we moved out, and give the two of you the house.  
I was shocked. How could they even think of just giving up the house they had lived together in for almost forty years? I immediatly protested.  
Mother, no! Where will you go? If anyone moves out, it should be me. I have anough money, I can buy a good house.  
Mother smiled and shook her head, and Father said,  
We ave been planning on doing this ever since you were born, Viktor. We decided that whenever you got married, we would leave, and you could start a family here, in the same place you were raised.  
It is sort of a tradition, Mother added. Your father's parents did the same thing, and their parents, and so on. This house has been in the Krum family for over a thousand years.  
Hearing this made me feel a little bit better, but not much. I didn't like the idea of my parents having to leave their own home.  
At least let me pay for a new house, I begged, but the wouldn't hear of it.  
Money is not a problem, Viktor, dear. Don't worry about us, we will be fine, Mother said. Knowing there was no use trying to change their mind's, I didn't argue anymore. With the matter of living arrangements settled, my parents moved on to a new topic, the velvet-covered box. Picking it up and handing it to me, Father said,  
Yesterday, we and Herm-own-ninny's parents bought your wedding rings. Your mother and I picked this one out for Her-own-ninny. Go put it somewhere safe until the wedding.  
I nodded, rose, and went back up to my room. Sitting down on my bed, I carefully opened the box and pulled out the ring. It was amazingly small; I couldn't even get it halfway down my smallest finger. The ring was made out of antique-looking gold, and was elaboratly engraved with a design of roses and leaves. In the center of the largest rose sat a crystal-clear diamond. It was a beautiful ring, perfect for the beautiful girl it was to be given to. I played with it for a few minutes, then put it away in my nightstand drawer. Laying back in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, deep in thougt. Outside, it began to rain again.  
**********************************************************  
Okay, crappy ending, I know. I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Next chapter: The wedding! Oh, btw, beaucoup de merci's to my faithful reviewer, Queen of Fluff!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  



	5. Chp. 5

Not much to say. Fifth chapter; it's very short, and the only thing that happens is Viktor reflects on himself before his wedding. Chapter 6 will be much more eventful, I promise, and I should have it us, at the very latest, Friday. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer:.......to hell with it!  
**********************************************************  
The week following our brief trip to England was hectic and full of anxiety,   
  
especially on my part. Mine and Hermione's parents were bombarding   
  
each other with non-stop owls. Even though it was going to be a very   
  
small ceremony, there was still plenty of things that had to be planned   
  
and affairs to set in order. We would be married in a tiny church, with only   
  
our parents, Dumbledore, and a few close family and friends present.   
  
There wouldn't be any sort of party afterwards; Hermione and I would be   
  
coming straight home. Along with the preparations for the wedding, my   
  
parents were also preparing to move. They had found a nice house, close   
  
to the border between Bulgaria and Romania. It was fairly far away from   
  
our house, but I wasn't to worried about that.   
  
Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. That morning, I awoke with   
  
butterflies in my stomach, and mixed feelings of dread and anxiety. Trying   
  
unsuccessfully to calm my nerves, I showered and put on my brand new   
  
dress robes. Standing on front of the mirror, I raised my eyes to look at   
  
my reflection. A young man, pale with fright and nerves, stared back at   
  
me. Tall, thin, but strong from years of Quidditch, lengthy black hair,   
  
brown eyes, and curved nose. These features were all me. Looking   
  
beyond all physical features, I saw an akward little boy, looking scared   
  
and feeling lost. Not wanting to commite himself to something of this   
  
magnitude, and at the same time, triumphant at having won the girl of his   
  
dreams. Reaching out with one tremling hand, I lightly touched the mirror,   
  
then quickly turned and walked out of my room and downstairs, where   
  
my parents were waiting for me. My mother smiled wanly as I entered the   
  
room.  
  
was all she said. I nodded, and we Dissapparated.  
  
  
**********************************************************Corny, I know, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it......or not. :) R/R, please!!!!!!!!


	6. Chp. 6

Finally, the moment you've been waiting for................................................  
THE WEDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, they really are getting married! For more information, read on!!!! Oh yeah, and I know the wedding won't be very traditional, but remember, it's supposed to be short and sweet.  
  
Disclaimer: Grrrrrrr......I really hate these things! I don't own Harry Potter people and places. I do, however, own four very entertaining Harry Potter dolls................  
**********************************************************  
In an instant, we had arrived at our destination. It was an old, tiny church somewhere on the coast of England, no more than five yards away from the shore and the stormy grey sea. There were already a few cars parked by the side of the church. We went in, going straight to the chapel. My guests, who consisted of my entire Quidditch team, my grandparents, and a few aunts and uncles, were all sitting on the left side of the church. Hermione's where all sitting on the right side. To my surprise, I spotted Harry Potter and her other friend from Hogwarts, the one who had asked for my autograph, among them. There were also four elderly people, obviously Hermione's grandparents. They were all looking at me shrewdly, sizing me up. One of her grandmothers whispered something to the other one, and they both glared at me. Quickly, I looked away and took my place next to the alter. My team mates, sitting not far away, kept grinning at me and giving me the thumbs-up, but I ignored them. I hadn't told them the whole story; undoubtedly, they had no idea my bride was only fourteen years old. As I waited for what seemed like forever, a few more guests for Hermione filtered in. For once in my life, I wasn't thinking things over as I waited; I was too scared. Finally, the pastor took his place up at the alter. He gave me an encouraging smile, which I weakly returned, then he turned and signaled a middle-aged woman sitting at an old organ to begin playing. The music began: a moment later, the doors at the end of the church began to creak open. My heart began pounding painfully hard, and I was trembling uncontrollably. I knew my face had gone white; I was scared out of my mind, and for one insane second, I considered running for it. But then, Hermione walked through the door, and I forgot everything. All I could do was stare as she made her way down the aisle. Never, in my entire life, had I ever seen anyone or anything as beautiful as she. Hermione was wearing pure white robes, with long flowing sleeves and skirt, and a rather tight bodice. Her hair was in one big braid, wrapped around her head and interlaced with tiny white flowers. It was like seeing an angel. When she reached the alter, she turned to me, and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears, and I could tell that mine were on the verge of doing the same. I offered her my arm, as my father had instructed me. She took it, we turned and faced the alter, and the ceremony began.  
We are gathered here today to witness the Holy union of these two souls..... The pastor's voice was strong and loud, and filled the whole church. I hung on his every word, fearful of missing something and embarrassing Hermione or myself. At the same time, I couldn't help but focus my attention on the girl standing next to me, her arm hooked through mine. I could feel Hermione trembling, and I knew I was as well. In the drafty old church, I was acutely aware of how warm her body was; it seemed as though the heat was radiating off of her and being welcomed by my skin, which was cold and clammy from nerves and frigid ocean air. From where I was standing, I swear I could hear her heart beating. Or maybe it was mine. All of the sudden, I realized the pastor was speaking directly to me.  
Mr. Krum, do you have the ring? My stomach gave an odd twist as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring. Hermione and I turned to face each other, and as I slipped the ring onto her finger, I felt her slide one onto mine. Then, as we grasped each other's hands, waiting for the final ceremony, her eyes met mine for the first time. And as the pastor spoke, I could feel something happening inside me.  
Do you, Viktor Krum, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?  
As I opened my mouth to answer, I felt an odd sensation in my chest. It was almost as if my heart had disappeared, and as I spoke, I looked directly into Hermione's beautiful eyes, and I knew she felt it too.  
I do, I said softly, a tear running down my cheek. Hermione was also crying.  
Do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?  
I do, Hermione choked out. My hands convulsively tightened around her's.  
By the power vested in me.....  
The emptiness in my chest disappeared, replaced by a fluttery, sparking feeling......  
....and by the power vested in this church of God....  
....like a two pieces of rock being smashed together.......  
....I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
As I slowly leaned down towards Hermione, placing on hand gently on her arm, the other one grasped tightly in her hand, the feeling intensified. Then, as our lips met, the feeling paused for a split second, then, where my heart was supposed to be, there was light. I could feel it as I kissed my new wife. Somehow, I knew that as our lips had touched, our souls had become one. All too soon, the kiss ended, and there we stood, married. There was scattered applause, and a few cheers, most of which came from my teammates. I couldn't help but smile, and Hermione managed a small grin as well. I offered her my arm again, she took it, and together we walked back down the aisle. Once we were in the small entry hall outside of the chapel, I helped her into her coat, and we were about to leave when she stopped.  
Just a minute, Viktor, she said. I want to say goodbye to Ron and Harry. I nodded, and she hurried over to where they were standing. I stood there, watching as she spoke to them and gave each of them a hug, but turned when I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder. It was my father.  
I said awkwardly. Father smiled at me, putting one hand on my shoulder.  
Congratulations, Viktor. You are a married man now. I gave him a small smile.  
He patted my shoulder, than said,  
I don't have much advice to give, but I can tell you this: take good care of her, and be the best husband you can. I nodded, and Father gave my shoulder another pat, turned to leave, and paused.  
I turned again.  
Yes, Father? I noticed that he looked as if he felt a little awkward.  
I just want you to know......I love you, son, he said gruffly. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again, but I kept them down.  
I love you too, Father, I said hoarsely. He gave me a small smile, then left. I stared after him for a moment, then turned to look for Hermione.  
She was now being hugged and kissed by her parents and relatives, and to my surprise, Harry Potter and the red-headed boy were making their way towards me. When they reached me, they both shook my hand and congratulated me. Harry gave me a small smile.  
I can't believe you two are married, he said, shaking his head. It's just so......weird. I gave a small laugh.  
Tell me about it. Harry grinned.  
Best of luck to you both, he said, than added in a mock-threatening voice, but if your not good to Hermione, Ron and I will come kick your ass! I laughed again, and replied,  
Don't vorry, I'll be so good she von't know vhat to do vith me. Harry grinned again, and they left. As they walked away, I saw Hermione's parents giving her one last hug, then she finally came back to me.  
I asked as she joined me. Hermione nodded.  
I pulled a special Portkey out of my pocket. We both waved goodbye to our guests, and then, Hermione placed one hand over the Portkey in my palm. In an instant, we were home. Hermione looked up at the house with an awed expression on her face.  
Do you like it? I asked her anxiously.  
Viktor, it's wonderful! she replied. It's like a castle! Relieved, I gave her a shy grin, then led her inside her new home. Judging by her face, Hermione was just as impressed with the inside. Her head kept turning to look at everything as I gave her a quick tour.  
I said as I led her up a spiral staircase to one the spare room in one of the towers, vill be your room. We both went inside so she could have a look around. All Hermione's things had been sent, bit by bit over the previous week, and were waiting to be unpacked, which Hermione began doing immediately.  
Can I help? I inquired, wanting to make myself useful. Hermione nodded, and handed me a load of school clothes.  
Sure, put these in the closet, will you? I began putting the clothes on hangers, trying to smooth them out nicely.  
I vould haff unpacked for you, I told her, but I did not vant to invade your privacy. Hermione smiled at me from across the room, where she was folding clothes and putting them away in the bureau.  
Thanks anyway, she said appreciatively. After we had gotten everything unpacked and put away, the room looked very different. It had been comfortable to begin with, but now it had a lived in look. Hermione and I went back downstairs again, and I told her she could look around some more while I made dinner. Luckily, my mother had forced me to learn how to cook, so I was reasonably confident I would be able to handle it. About an hour and a few minor mishaps later, I was finished. I quickly set the table, lit two candle with a poke of my wand in a feeble attempt to appear romantic, and called Hermione in. She walked in, and her eyes widened.  
Wow, Viktor, she said, looking at me in amazement as we sat down. I didn't know you could cook! I shrugged.  
My mother made me learn, I told her. She laughed, and we began to eat.  
After dinner, it was late, so we decided to head on up to bed. I escorted Hermione to the bottom of the staircase leading up to her room. For a few endless moments, we just stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, deciding we would be standing there all night if one of us didn't do something, I spoke.  
I hope you vill be comfortable, Herm-own-ninny. Hermione smiled, somewhat shyly.  
Oh, I'm sure I will be. The room is very cozy, she replied. I nodded, nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Just then, a huge boom of thunder sounded, making us both jump, and through a tiny window, I saw rain begin to pour down in heavy sheets. I cursed quietly in Bulgarian, then turned to Hermione.  
You vill probably vant to light the fireplace. Othervise, it could become very cold in the tower. There are extra blankets in the closet. Hermione nodded.  
There was another awkward silence. After about a minute in which both of us stared at the floor like it was the Eighth Wonder of the World, our eyes met, and on some crazy impulse, I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.  
I stammered, feeling my face grow hot, then turned to leave, promptly slamming into the doorway behind me. As I rushed away, now embarrassed beyond belief, I heard Hermione call out,  
Good night! I kept walking, not wanting her to see my now-crimson face. When I got to the bottom of my tower's staircase, I bolted up it, and once in my room, I flung myself face down on my bed. After several minutes of suffocating myself, I rolled over and stared into the darkness.  
Great job, Viktor, I muttered to myself. Way to make an ass of yourself. I reached up to push my hair off my face, and winced as my fingers brushed over the spot where I had banged my head against the doorway.  
I could have easily healed it with my wand, but at the moment I felt like subjecting myself to the pain, as a reminder of what NOT to do when saying goodnight to my wife. Getting up off the bed, I began to undress, shivering as the cold air hit my skin. Outside, the storm was becoming increasingly violent, with huge crashes of thunder, and flashes of lightening so bright they hurt my eyes. I was just raising my wand to light the fireplace when I heard a loud, terrified scream.  
**********************************************************  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!! *grins evily* It wasn't origionally planned that way, but I felt like being mean! :) Anyhoo, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been both busy and lazy lately. I'll get the next one up ASAP, but in the meantime, R/R!!!!!!!!  
~~Krum-Luver~~


	7. Chp 7

Yay!!! 7th chapter!!! And you have Theresa to thank for it! she gave me a kind of kick in the butt to get it typed and posted, so YAY THERESA!!!! And now, the moment you've kind of been waiting for.......................................WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE?!?!?!!? To find out, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Gah....I hate these!! I don't own Viktor, Hermione, or anything else, yada yada yada..............you get the point.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
For a second, I froze. the scream sounded again, and I dropped my   
  
wand, tore out of the room, and hurtled myself down the stairs as fast as   
  
I could. At the bottom, I ran smack into Hermione, almost knocking her   
  
over, who looked ready to collapse as it was, her eyes wide and her body   
  
trembling. I quickly put my arm around her and held her steady.   
  
Herm-own-ninny, vhat happened? I heard you scream and.........   
  
I didn't know what else to say. She looked so scared. When she finally   
  
spoke, her voice was weak and nervous-sounding.  
  
I-I don't know what it was. T-t-there was something outside my   
  
window, Viktor! It was pounding on the glass.................I-I think.......it   
  
was trying to get in....... Hermione paused, her face chalk-white. I   
  
thought for a moment, then asked her,  
  
Vhat did it look like? I felt a shiver of fright travel through her body,   
  
and my arms instinctively tightened around her. After a moment, she said,  
  
I couldn't see it very well, but I could see...........it had red eyes!   
  
And..........it looked like a-a CORPSE or something! White and horrid! I   
  
heard tapping on the glass, and when I turned around and saw it, it   
  
began pounding on the window and screaming. God, Viktor, it was   
  
so.......horrible! She broke off again, shuddering. I gave her shoulders a   
  
small squeeze, and said,  
  
It vas a vampire, Herm-own-ninny. There are many of them here,   
  
especially in the mountains. Hermione looked up at me, her eyebrows   
  
raised.  
  
A vampire? Goodness......it can't get in, can it? I shook my head.  
  
No, not unless vun of us invites him in. She looked at me, perplexed, for   
  
a second, then a look of realization came over her face.  
  
Of course! Hermione smacked her forehead loudly, making me jump.   
  
She didn't notice. In order to enter a private home, a vampire must be   
invited in by one of the inhabitants! I can't believe I forgot that....  
  
Neither could I. When it came to factual matters, Hermione usually   
  
sounded as if she had memorized every textbook ever written. Not that it   
  
was a bad thing...............  
  
  
Still, even though her voice was matter-of-fact, I could tell by the   
  
colour of her skin and her still wide-open eyes that it had been a rough   
  
experience, and I felt nothing but sympathy for her. I knew all too well   
  
what it was like to be terrorized by vampires. After the scare she had just   
  
had, I could hardly bring myself to make her go back to her room. On the   
  
other side of the house. Alone. I took a deep breath, and for the second   
  
time that hour, threw my modesty to the wind.  
  
You..........you can sleep in my room tonight....if you vant to, that is.   
  
Hermione looked up at me again, and I suddenly became painfully aware   
  
of the fact that I was standing there in nothing but my pajama bottoms.   
  
And not just your plain cotton deals. Oh no, these particular pajamas   
  
happened to be colbalt blue, speckled with large, flaming yellow stars. For   
  
about the hundreth time that night, my face went red. To my suprise,   
  
however, she looked somewhat relieved.  
  
she said softly. If your sure...? I nodded.  
  
It-its fine, it's up to you, really. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.  
  
she said, her eyes downcast shyly. Feeling slightly jittery, I   
  
removed my arm from her shoulders and led her back up the stairs to my   
  
room, which now felt as if an Arctic wind was blowing through it. I picked   
  
my wand up off the floor and lit the fireplace. As soon as the flames lept   
  
up, I felt the warmth was pleasently over my bare chest and shoulders. I   
  
basked in it for a moment, then turned to Hermione. Immediately I faced a   
  
new dilemma: clothing. Hermione was still in her wedding gown, and   
  
while she looked beautiful, I had the feeling that it wouldn't be very   
  
pleasant to sleep in. After staring at her thoughtfuly for several moments   
  
(which I'm sure unnerved her somewhat), I walked over to my closet and   
  
pulled a out the tightest tee shirt (on me) that i could find. Then, I dug in   
  
my bureau and found the smallest pair of shorts I could (my pants would   
  
have reached at least six inches past her ankles).  
  
Catch, Herm-own-ninny! I said, tossing her the garments. Hermione   
  
caught them, grinning.  
  
  
  
  
I directed her to the bathroom, and when she had gone, I sighed,   
  
and flopped down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Closing my eyes,   
  
I scooted as near to the flames as I could get without actually my   
  
eyebrows. I was just begining to drift of when I heard Hermione return. I   
  
opened my eyes, and I immediatley had to suppress a laugh. My shirt   
  
reached almost to her knees, as did the shorts. Even though I was thin, I   
  
was several inches taller than she was. Hermione, sensing my amusement,   
  
gave me a mock-dirty look, and went over to my bureau to lay down her   
  
neatly folded wedding dress. I got up and pulled the heavy quilts and   
  
blankets on my bed down, and we both got it. In the dim orange glow   
  
from the fireplace, I could see Hermione just enough to notice how cute   
  
she looked, curled up with the covers bunched just under her chin. It   
  
suddenly struck me that, even though Hermione was a fairly average size,   
  
she looked small and delicate, compared to my long, gangly body.   
  
Hermione looked as though she had fallen asleep as soon as her   
  
head hit the pillow, so I curled up facing her and shut my eyes. Once   
  
more, I began drifting off to sleep, blurred visions of vampires in long   
  
white and black wedding robes dancing in my head, when something   
  
pulled me abruptly back the World of the Awake. For a moment, I laid   
  
perfectly still, and then I realized just what it was that had alerted me. I   
  
propped myself up on one elbow, and whispered,  
  
Hermione didn't move. I tried again.  
  
I said, a bit louder. I felt her stir.  
  
What, Viktor? I could tell from her voice that she had not been asleep as I had thought.  
Herm-own-ninny, are you cold? She took a moment to reply.  
she said through chattering teeth. I raised an eyebrow.  
Hermione shook her head.  
I stared at her for a moment, than reached out a hand and touched her arm. Her skin was icy cold, and I could feel her shivering.  
She looked at me in surprise, and I grinned.  
You know, you can tell me if you are not comfortable. I von't get offended, I told her, begining to laugh at the affronted expression on her face. Hermion just shrugged and averted her eyes. I yawned, and moved over next to her.  
Come here, I said sleepily, gently sliding my arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. Vee vill both keep varmer this vay. I felt her pull back a little in surprise, but then, her body relaxed, and she shifted so her head could rest on my chest. My skin tingled pleasantly in the places her cool hands rested, and I laid back against the pillows and closed my eyes again.   
Even though I was dead tired, I could not help thinking: if this had been any other time, laying in the same bed with Hermione, with me wearing nothing above my waist, I would have once more been a lovely, brilliant shade of crimson. With that somewhat embarrassing thought in my head, I finally drifted of to sleep, where the dancing robed vampires now had huge red roses clenched between their pointy little teeth.  
*********************************************************************************************Ahahahahahaha!! I know what Im going to dream about tonight!! Lol!! Well, there you are, I hope the turn-out of the cliffie wasnt horribly dissappionting. Now, be good readers, and review, or the dancing vampires with their pretty red posies will come and get you!! 


End file.
